Reed
Reed is a large, male MudWing with brown scales and warm, golden-amber eyes . He is one of Clay's younger brothers, slightly smaller than Clay himself. Reed is the second-eldest of Cattail's seven dragonets and is considered to be the bigwings of the group since Clay was taken away from his family. After his first battle, he claimed he "wasn't the bigwings he wanted to be" and tried hard to protect his brothers and sisters, though they protested and told him that they would all be dead if it wasn’t for him. When he learned that Clay was alive and well, he grew uncertain of himself, believing that Clay would have done a better job. He often wondered what Clay would do in some situations, and whether Clay would have handled them better and saved Crane. He has often wondered if Clay should have been the bigwings instead of him, and seems sad about that. His low self-esteem is likely caused by this. Biography Pre-Series Reed hatched along with Sora, Pheasant, Umber, Crane, and Marsh. Clay had been sold to the Talons of Peace earlier in exchange for two cows, which left Reed to take over as the bigwings of the group, because he hatched second after Clay. Over time, the remaining siblings grew to respect him, thinking him to be the true bigwings, although Reed doubted himself sometimes. ''The Dragonet Prophecy When Clay returned, Reed and the other siblings began to tell him about the MudWing traditions, and helped him make peace with himself. The others, including Reed, wanted Clay to stay and become their bigwings, but Clay said that he needed to fulfill the prophecy, and Glory saying he was his friends’ bigwings. They all wanted Clay to stay and even Reed offered Clay his job of becoming their bigwings, but Clay declined the offer, as he knew that Reed would be a better bigwings than he would as Reed's siblings trusted and knew him more. Therefore, he left with Glory after their short meeting. Reed was described as looking shocked and relieved at the same time. Reluctantly, Reed and his siblings let Clay go. The Dark Secret After meeting Clay, Reed is left wondering whether or not the older dragonet could have done a better job protecting their siblings. He starts to believe that Clay could have saved Crane and that the others would prefer him instead. His low self-esteem makes him worried and sometimes distracted. He and his siblings also participated in a losing battle against the IceWings, in which they retreated. They then debated on joining the Talons of Peace but decided against it, though they worried they may eventually have to choose between loyalty and safety. The Brightest Night Reed and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Reed is wary to go along with the MudWing’s planned attack on the IceWings, and he worries that he will lose his only family, his siblings. In the epilogue, Clay suggested that Reed and his siblings should attend Jade Mountain Academy. Reed does not go, but three of his siblings, Sora, Umber, and Marsh, do go. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Umber mentions to the rest of the Jade Winglet that his siblings, Pheasant and Reed, were doing some work for Queen Moorhen. Reed was also briefly thought of by Sora when Moon read her mind, and later when Sunny talks about dragons that will escort the Jade Mountain students back to their kingdoms, she thinks of a MudWing that matches the description of Reed. Family Tree Quotes "Before the war takes anyone else I care about. Before our village is destroyed; before I have to choose between loyalty to my tribe and the safety of my brothers and sisters. Before we have to kill anyone else." ''- Reed thinking of Clay fulfilling the prophecy along with the other Dragonets of Destiny ''"And as long as the SeaWings are still in hiding, she can focus all her energy on the Ice Kingdom. On destroying them." ''- About Queen Moorhen's plan to attack the IceWings ''"I'm Reed. This is Sora, Pheasant, Marsh, and Umber." "Did you hatch from the blood egg? Are you our missing sib?" "You're our brother. You should have been with us all along." "And then we all stick together. For always. We learn how to hunt and survive together, we grow up together, and we live together for the rest of our lives. Every MudWing troop is a hatching of siblings. Except for the ones who've lost too many, and then they try to find unsibs to form a new troop with." "I can't lose anyone else. It'll kill me." "I hope so too."- About the war stopping. Trivia * A reed is a tall, slender-leaved plant of the grass family that grows in water or on marshy ground. It can be manipulated to make boats, mats and tiny islands. * Reed was the second oldest of Cattail's eggs but became the bigwings after Clay was sold to the Talons of Peace. * Reed appears to have low self-esteem after learning that Clay would be their bigwings if not for the Talons of Peace, often wondering if Clay would be a better bigwings than him. * Reed (along with Pheasant) is currently doing work for Queen Moorhen, though it is not specified what he is doing. * Reed and Pheasant are the only siblings in Clay's troop to not go to Jade Mountain Academy. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ReedTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png|By wolvesofthebeyond0 on dA 1444786603275174425309.jpg|Reed the Mudwing by HuskyTheIcewing ReedByHeron.png|Reed by Heron Reed.png|By Cactinablizzard Reed Ref.png|Reed Ref- By QueenClam Reeddragon.png|Reed-By BrightEyesTheMudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Reed.jpg|Real reeds ReedQC.png|Reed by QueenClam cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944 (2018-07-15T08_15_24.000)_kindlephoto-93091044.png|Reed Reed|Reed (homey solemn mechanic) by Chamops Bullfrog.jpg 217EF51B-FBEA-4C3D-9C3B-8AB28A24435B.png|Reed by Moist References de:Reed fr:Roseau ru:Камыш Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Soldiers